A fuel cell is an electrochemical cell comprising two electrodes separated by an electrolyte. A fuel, such as hydrogen or an alcohol, such as methanol or ethanol, is supplied to the anode and an oxidant, such as oxygen or air, is supplied to the cathode. Electrochemical reactions occur at the electrodes, and the chemical energy of the fuel and the oxidant is converted to electrical energy and heat. Electrocatalysts are used to promote the electrochemical oxidation of the fuel at the anode and the electrochemical reduction of oxygen at the cathode.
In the hydrogen-fuelled or alcohol-fuelled proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC), the electrolyte is a solid polymeric membrane, which is electronically insulating and proton conducting. Protons, produced at the anode, are transported across the membrane to the cathode, where they combine with oxygen to form water. The most widely used alcohol fuel is methanol, and this variant of the PEMFC is often referred to as a direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC).
The principal component of the PEMFC is known as a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) and is essentially composed of five layers. The central layer is the polymeric ion-conducting membrane. On either side of the ion-conducting membrane there is an electrocatalyst layer, containing an electrocatalyst designed for the specific electrocatalytic reaction. Finally, adjacent to each electrocatalyst layer there is a gas diffusion layer. The gas diffusion layer must allow the reactants to reach the electrocatalyst layer and must conduct the electric current that is generated by the electrochemical reactions. Therefore the gas diffusion layer must be porous and electrically conducting.
Conventionally, the MEA can be constructed by a number of methods outlined hereinafter:
(i) The electrocatalyst layer may be applied to the gas diffusion layer to form a gas diffusion electrode. Two gas diffusion electrodes can be placed either side of an ion-conducting membrane and laminated together to form the five-layer MEA;
(ii) The electrocatalyst layer may be applied to both faces of the ion-conducting membrane to form a catalyst-coated ion-conducting membrane. Subsequently, gas diffusion layers are applied to both faces of the catalyst-coated ion-conducting membrane.
(iii) An MEA can be formed from an ion-conducting membrane coated on one side with an electrocatalyst layer, a gas diffusion layer adjacent to that electrocatalyst layer, and a gas diffusion electrode on the other side of the ion-conducting membrane.
Conventionally, the MEA is constructed so that the central polymeric ion-conducting membrane extends to the edge of the MEA, with the gas diffusion layers and electrocatalyst layers being smaller in area than the membrane such that there is an area around the periphery of the MEA which comprises ion-conducting membrane only. The area where no electrocatalyst is present is a non-electrochemically active region. Film layers, typically formed from non-ion conducting polymers, are generally positioned around the edge region of the MEA on the exposed surfaces of the ion-conducting membrane where no electrocatalyst is present to seal and/or reinforce the edge of the MEA. An adhesive layer may be present on one or both surfaces of the seal film layer. Typically, much of the polymeric ion conducting material used in the membrane extends beyond the electrochemically active region into a non-electrochemically active region, often by up to several centimeters. In low geometric area MEAs this non-electrochemically active region can contribute to as much as 50% of the entire MEA geometric area. The membrane which extends beyond the electrochemically active area does not contribute to the activity and performance. The polymeric ion-conducting membrane is one of the most costly components in the fuel cell, and it is thus desirable to minimise its usage. Furthermore, the seal film layers positioned around the edge region of the MEA are typically formed by taking a roll of film and cutting out a central region to create a window frame which is then positioned around the edge of the MEA. Thus a significant proportion of the seal film material is also wasted. Conventionally MEAs have been manufactured as individual single parts by bringing together the separate component layers and bonding them together by lamination processes involving heat and pressure. Additionally, continuous high volume manufacturing processes are also being introduced wherein a continuous roll of MEA is produced at high speed as alternatives to manufacturing processes where single, individual MEAs are assembled from the separate MEA components. These continuous processes also typically rely on lamination processes to bring together the constituent rolls of MEA component materials.